The Deadly Encounter: Comato Meets The Freezing Uchiha!
Asuchi wanders around the village gate to check for intruders. "Just like it usually is. No one dares to attack us." He chuckles. "Let me go around back and..." He pauses. "A huge chakra passing by.. I need to inform Lord Fubukikage.!" Asuchi teleports using his Shadow Teleportation and heads to Doujinn's office. Asuchi began to speak rapidly. "Doujinn, I sensed a huge chakra nature passing by!" Doujinn sighs. "Were you able to tell the DNA?" "Asuchi bows down. "Sir.. Its an Uchiha!" Doujinn punches his desk, causing it to break. He begins to laugh hysterically. "AN UCHIHA? OH WHAT FUN!.. Asuchi! Watch over the village! I'm going out!" He roars. Doujinn flies out of the village, searching for the newly found Uchiha. Comato passes through unfamiliar territory. "I've never been around here before." Comato thinks to himself. He spots out a large blizzard not far from where he is. "Gosh, I wonder what that is? I don't have anything else to do, I'll go check it out." Comato heads towards the blizzard, wondering why there is s snow storm in the middle of a forest. "It would seem REALLY stupid to head towards a storm. But what can I say, I'm bored." Comato said approaching the storm. Doujinn hops from tree to tree, eager to meet the unkown Uchiha. "'' hmmm.. I'm getting close... I can feel it.." He thought. Suddenly, he feels a sharp pain inside his body."''Doujinn, be careful. If you get too carried away, you might release me.." His inner demon spoke to him. "Relax. I won't go that far unless its a body I want." Doujinn said in a calming tone. Not even noticing, Doujinn passes a huge chakra. "Shit! That's him!" He turns around and begins to chase the mysterious Uchiha. Noticing the person following him, Comato stopped and turned around. "Hiya." Comato greeted to man. "Can I ask why you are following me?" Sensing the huge chakra inside of the man. "Whoa! What is that?" Comato thinks. "Who are you?" Comato asked the man. "I am Doujinn. Doujinn Uchiha." Doujinn replied. I followed you because you were passing my village... And my aide informed me you were an Uchiha." He closed his eyes and began to smile. "So I want to see what you've got!" He opened his eyes, revealing his Sharingan. "Care for a fight?" "Umm, sure. My name is Comato Uchiha." Comato said activating his Sharingan. Taking out several kunai, Comato threw them to different parts of the area. "Ready when you are." Comato stand getting in his fighting stance. "Doujinn, that's the same kunai Taijinn carries. This one's fast." The demon whispered in Doujinn's mind. "Don't worry, I'll match his speed with that technique, he won't catch us." Doujinn stares the Uchiha down. "Sorry, but this forest is too cramped for me.. Maybe I should make some space!" Before Comato knew it, Doujinn jumped in the air and began weaving signs.Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work!" Suddenly, the whole forest became a sea of flames. "If you wanted to make more room..." Comato said putting his hands together. "Why didn't you just ask!" Comato thrusted his arms apart releasing a shockwave. That knocked everything back that was in fifty feet of Comato. Ultimately clearing the area of flames and knocking Doujinn down. Doujinn jumps up and improves his chakra flow. "I hate using that chakra nature from the start, was never that good." He stated. He began forming hand signs and walking towards Comato. "Let's see how you dodge this!" Thrusting out his palms, he released a wave of lightning at Comato. The Uchiha went to turn, but there stood a clone was spitting out a wave of wind in the other direction. "Doujinn, you better hope this works" the demon whispered. Comato formed a barrier around him, absorbed the lightning and let the wind release attack hit him. Unharmed, Comato then used his bending to redirect the lightning at Doujinn and the clone. "Hmm.. What to do.." Doujinn said. "That technique is interesting, but I won't absorb it yet. Time for my grand combo!" Suddenly, a mist covered Doujinn as he performed another technique. As the final hand sign was performed, One of the Doujinns were hit with the lightning. Since Comato cleared the area the kunai he set out had dissapeared. Comato teleported them to his hand, resetting them out as a precaution. "What are you doing behind that mist?" Comato said waiting for Doujinn's next move. Suddenly, Doujinn teleported behind Comato, clenching his teeth. His inner demon spoke once more. "Doujinn! You know use it already! I can sense him planning to strike!" "'' Don't worry, the clone is over there performing a different technique, then I'll use another combo''" Doujinn said. Doujinn began crouching down, fusing chakra. "Freezing Release: Chakra Armour!" He rose up, covered in Freezing Release chakra. He then lunges forward Comato with a fist of ice and hits him. Comato's natural reflexes allow him to respond quick enough to intercept then punch. Dodging the punch, while the barrier of chakra was still around him. Comato formed a Rasengan hoping to hit Doujinn. Doujinn once again spoke to his inner beast. "'' dodge or counter? Its your say." "''Strike him! Your body can withstand it now your in this mode!" The beast growled. Doujinn began gathering his black lightning in his palm. He rushed towards Comato, colliding his Black Lightning: Chidori against the Uchiha's Rasengan, causing the earth beneath them to break away. Teleporting away from Doujinn, Comato recapped over Doujinn's moves. "He uses Kamui like my brother!" Comato says to himself. "I thought Kamui was only used by Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake? And my brother has both of their eyes! That was black lighting. This guy is no joke." Comato charged Doujinn, ready to attack. Doujinn's demon began to speak. "Your using techniques thought to be rare ya know" Doujinn chuckled. "Haha.. Don't worry. He isn't like Taijinn. He obviously knows about these techniques. Lend me some chakra for my next attack." Doujinn runs up to Coma to until he reaches a close enough range."Freezing Release: Eight Trigrams Frozen Palm!" He thrusts his palm towards Comato, waiting for his counter. Jumping in the air and slightly spinning, Comato barely dodges the attack. "I wonder what would that would do if I were hit by it?" Hold his shoulder, Comato charges lightning into his hand and fires a bolt down upon Doujinn. Doujinn speaks to the demon again. "What should I do? Use my Magnet Release: Iron Sand Ultimate Defense?" The demon sighed. "'' you didn't bring any of your Iron Sand! You rushed out to find this guy.." "Well I guess its time for more Kamui.. Kamui: Frozen Space!" Doujinn sends a combination of Kamui and Freezing Release chakra towards the lightning. Comato is shocked in amazement, landing on his feet. "You are really something else. But enough warm-up show what you really can do!" Comato said using his wood and earth nature plus, his bending technique to bind Doujinn. Comato's Bo-staff appears in his hand and with one swing unleashes a wave of wind toward Doujinn. Doujinn began laughing. "Alright, you asked for it!" Doujinn opened his eyes, revealing his Rinnegan."Deva Path!" Doujinn blows alway his binding and the Wind Release technique aimed at him. Doujinn backs up and jumps in the air. "Now its my turn!Wood Release: Hidden Shadow Dragon Hands!" He sends multiple dragons towards Comato. "Your not the only one with Wood Release!" "Elemental attacks don't work on me." Comato said as he held out his hand, stopping the wood dragons. "Here, have them back. Comato pointed and the wood dragon sped off in the opposite direction. Weaving hand signs, Comato blew Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet at the dragons, setting them on fire. "Well that makes things much worse for you.." Doujinn laughed. "''I'm going to lend more chakra, use a different combo" the demon said. "I don't need your chakra, but I won't turn it down." Doujinn said. He aimed his head to the ground. "What you fail to realize is I have the Rinnegan, complete mastery of every known chakra." He began rising his head up. "Like this! Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave!" Doujinn creates a giant wave that covers the whole area. He looks down from the top, his cold Dōjutsu ready to strike. Comato separates the water, forming hand signs, Comato uses Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet aiming at his opponent. With the barrier still around him Comato use activates his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. And rides the on top of the dragon toward Doujinn. Doujinn waits until Comato is face to face with him. "Sorry, but you fell for my trap.. Water Release: Drowning Paradise!" He puts his palm on Comato's forhead. Suddenly, the two Uchiha are in a large and beautiful beach. Doujinn notices Comato admiring the view. After only a brief moment, the sand begins to turn into water and Camato starts drowning. "''Hmmm, so you chose the Water Paradise? I like." The beast exclaimed. "Relax. Its just a Genjutsu. He's really trapped in the Water Prison Technique. Let's see how long it takes him to realize the situation." "What's this? A beach? But I was just attacking Doujinn. Damn, its genjutsu! I'm no good at genjutsu. Its getting hard to breathe." Comato tries to focus on breaking the genjutsu, failing a couple of times due to panicking. Finally he is able to release the genjutsu and finds himself within a water prison barrier. Struggling to breathe, Comato quickly release a shockwave, breaking the water prison and gasping for air. "'' He broke it Doujinn! I think you should fuse our chakra and go into that mode!" The demon whispered. " He hasn't shown any abilities I would like to absorb, but this next technique will surely make him show his true power!" Doujinn said. He started to rapidly perform his hand signs, taking quick step backs away from Comato, who was struggling. Doujinn slammed both his palms on the ground and revealed his jutsu. "Wood Release: Frozen Wonderland!" Suddenly, the whole area was covered in trees again, but these were deadly ones. "Comato! Wherever you are, be on guard. This is my ultimate battle field technique! It'll take a lot to destroy these!" Doujinn folds his arms and notices his drop in chakra. "''So you chose that technique? Smart, but you better hope that Uchiha uses chakra taxing jutsu so you can replenish your chakra.." The demon said. "Yeah hopefully.." Doujinn thought. "What is this?" Comato asked himself. "Now, where are you? Jumping in to the air Comato unleashed a barrage of fireballs upon the newly build environment hoping to destroy it and reveal Doujinn's hiding place. Doujinn touches a tree and speaks to Comato."Your attacks are futile.. Your just giving me chakra to absorb.. These very branches are the base of Fubukigakure. Luckily for you , I won't look for you. I have a body to repair." Doujinn touches another tree to see what chakra was absorbed. "He used Fire Release? My least favorite. Maybe I should send something in there to fight him?" Doujinn stepped back, grinng. "'He's smart. He'll figure a way out." Doujinn thought. "How am I going to get out of this one?" Comato says to himself. "I can't afford to use any jutsu because it will be absorbed." Comato pauses to think. "I need something to cut through the hard chakra absorbing trees." Placing his finger on his chin. "Oh! I feel so stupid!" Comato shouts loudly, making his black sword appear in his hand. "I forgot about you." Comato jokingly says to the sword. Gripping the sword tightly in his hand, Comato began to cut the hardened trees. "Doujinn, I can sense him cutting the trees. Looks like his weapon is made of something strong enough to cut the trees.." Said the demon. "Use my power!" Doujinn frowned. "That's unfortunate. But I'm not using your power. I have 3 dōjutsu that can help me.. Besides, I might kill him if I use your power.." Doujinn switched from his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan back to his Rinnegan. "Animal Path! Bird Summon!" Suddenly, Doujinn soared high in the sky, riding on the weird bird. "Now where is he?" He thought.